


Il Mago dell’Amore

by evilbi



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: (childhood) friends to lovers, Fake Dating, M/M, What if?, all’inizio della prima stagione pensavo che gio tradisse eva con marti shdjnsgd, anyway è la mia guilty pleasure, anzi comica e basta, c’è anche filippo sava being filippo sava, demenziale, e visto che nessuno si è mai degnato di scrivere qualcosa su di loro, e volevo colmare il vuoto narrativo sulle pippe mentali che marti si è sicuramente fatto su gio, have fun, ho fatto un po’ di introspezione tragicomica, la fic di cui nessuno aveva bisogno, lo so insultatemi pure, l’ho fatto io, moooolto demenziale, perché marti è un gay disasterTM, prima di incontrare nico, quindi è come se fosse una realtà alternativa in cui marti ha fatto coming out, scusatemi la niccolò erasure ma è a scopi narrativi, se martino avesse incontrato niccolò gli eventi di questa fic non sarebbero successi, sul serio è la cosa più scema che abbia mai scritto, sì è una gio x marti, un pochino di angst alla fine ma proprio trascurabile, è tipo la prima coppia di skamit che ho shippato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbi/pseuds/evilbi
Summary: In cui Martino pensa sia una buona idea inventarsi una cotta non corrisposta per qualcuno che non esiste in modo da dissimulare l’altra cotta, quella vera, per il suo migliore amico. E Giovanni, si sa, farebbe di tutto per Martino. Di tutto.





	Il Mago dell’Amore

“Mi piace uno”

Le parole gli escono di getto dalla bocca senza che Martino abbia neppure il tempo di collegare il cervello. Se ne pente subito. È steso sul letto a fianco ad un Giovanni in mutande (mortacci sua), che ora lo sta fissando con gli occhi azzurri sgranati, e si sente letteralmente morire. Perché l’ha fatto? Ah sì, è perché ha una cotta tremenda per il suo migliore amico etero e non sia mai che il suddetto lo venga a sapere. Ha avuto la geniale idea di fare coming out e beh, è stato il gesto più liberatorio della sua vita, ma che bisogno c’era che Giovanni reagisse  _così?_ Che fosse così gentile e comprensivo? Che lo facesse sentire così amato e rassicurato? Ha solo finito per peggiorare la sua cotta. Forse sarebbe il caso di chiamarlo innamoramento patologico. E si mette pure in mutande, lo stronzo. Martino può percepire il calore che il suo corpo emana e gli si vorrebbe spiaccicare addosso. _No_ Martino,  no. Mannaggia ai quei cazzo di ormoni.

Giovanni si avvicina ancora di più a lui e gli poggia il mento sulla spalla. Martino sente il suo alito caldo sul collo e gli vengono i brividi. E la voglia di buttarsi di sotto.

“Davvero? E chi è questo?”, gli chiede con la sua solita voce soffice e il tono amorevole e il sorriso dolce. Lo odia da morire. 

Martino si muove un po’ a disagio, può sentire il cuore accelerare in maniera  leggermente preoccupate i battiti e si dà mentalmente dell’idiota. E ora che scusa si inventa? E perché Giovanni gli sta alitando in faccia? Ma sopratutto, perché questa cosa provoca in lui una reazione nota comunemente come  _arrapamento_? 

“Eh... uno. Non lo conosci. Ma tanto non mi caga, quindi niente da fa’”, borbotta con difficoltà. 

“Come non lo conosco? Chi è, un amico di quel Filippo?” 

Giovanni si mette seduto e lo fissa dall’alto con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Certe volte Martino pensa ingenuamente che sia un pochino geloso di Filippo, poi però rinsavisce abbastanza in fretta. Dubita che Gio potrebbe mai essere geloso, perché okay che Martino non esprime palesemente l’amore romantico che prova, però di sicuro fa trapelare chiaramente quanto gli voglia bene e abbia bisogno di lui. Insomma, non ha nessun motivo di esserlo.

Intanto che i pensieri gli si affollano nella testa, la bocca di Martino decide di nuovo senza il suo permesso di emettere dei suoni che per sua sfortuna sono coerenti abbastanza da potersi definire un linguaggio comprensibile. 

“Sì, è un amico di Filippo. Credo. Ma tanto ha la tipa. Cioè, una con cui esce, non so se è la fidanzata. È bisessuale, ma non cambia niente”

_Bisessuale_ _._ Ha davvero appena detto che il tizio inesistente per cui ha una cotta inesistente è bisessuale? Avrebbe potuto dire che ha la tipa e stop, invece no, ha dovuto specificare che è bisessuale. Bisessuale significa che la sua finta cotta non è del tutto una tragedia senza speranza (e lo è perché in realtà ha detto una grande cazzata. Martino sei un cazzone. Cazzo). Martino si morde la lingua e la voglia di ammazzarsi si fa sempre più insistente. 

Giovanni continua a fissarlo con le sopracciglia corrugate e gli occhi azzurri che celano cose non dette. Rimane in silenzio, ma Martino può sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervellino lavorare faticosamente e decide che è il momento di andarsene. Forse questo potrebbe sembrare un atto di codardia, ma per lui è solo e semplicemente spirito di sopravvivenza. 

Senza dare troppo nell’occhio, Martino si siede a bordo letto e comincia ad infilarsi le scarpe. Giovanni continua a non dire niente. 

“Senti fra, me ne devo anna’ a casa. C’ho mia madre che-“

“Esci con me” 

Silenzio. 

Martino si gira molto lentamente e si ritrova Giovanni seduto sui talloni che lo guarda con una strana determinazione. 

“E dove vuoi andare?”

Gio scuote la testa. “Non dico come amici” 

Marti stringe le labbra e pensa che forse sta allucinando. Forse è già tornato a casa da un pezzo, è collassato sul letto e ora sta facendo uno di quei suoi sogni strani e imbarazzanti. È inquietante quanto tutto sembri così reale, però. Dovrebbe farsi vedere da un neuropsichiatra. 

Riesce ad emettere un “eh?” con una voce che a stento riconosce come sua. Non si sente bene. 

Giovanni gattona verso di lui e lo fissa dritto negli occhi con un sorriso stampato in faccia. “Guarda zì, è impossibile che hai parlato con questo e lui non si è innamorato neppure un pochino di te” 

Martino sente una vampata di calore accendergli violentemente il viso e si ritrova a boccheggiare come un deficiente. Il suo organismo rilascia noradrenalina e gli viene la tachicardia. Tutto molto bello. 

“Ma no... ma ti pare”, riesce solo a dire, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“Ascolta zì, c’ho un idea. Facciamolo ingelosire. Tipo andiamo in un posto dove sta pure lui e facciamo gli innamorati. Non sai quanto tieni a qualcuno finché non rischi di perderlo, diceva... boh. Qualcuno che c’aveva ragione”

Martino è sicuro di essere andato in morte celebrale per lo shock. O almeno questo dovrebbe spiegare perché sente la voce di Giovanni così ovattata e distante. 

“Marti?”

“Forse Eva c’ha ragione fra’, basta erba” 

Gio mette su il broncio e Marti deve far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non accettare la sua assurda proposta e riempirgli la faccia di baci. Intanto, ha ancora dubbi sul fatto che tutto ciò stia effettivamente accadendo e non sia soltanto frutto di un delirio mistico. _Innamoràti, innamoràti, innamoràti._ Giovanni ha detto  _innamoràti_ e  lo sta realizzando solo ora. Cristo santo. 

“Hai bisogno di un po’ di azione, Marti! Guarda che se non fai niente finisce che ti atrofizza nei pantaloni”, spiega Gio come se fosse l’argomentazione più logica e intelligente che abbia mai formulato in vita sua. 

Martino arrossisce. Di nuovo. Sta per andare in iperpiressia.

“Ma che te ne frega a te del mio... mio... che te ne frega” 

“Daje, è per diveticce ‘n po’. Ti faccio così schifo?” 

Certo, è proprio così,  pensa sarcasticamente Martino. Ma perché cazzo Giovanni gli sta ad un millimetro del volto ora? Lo odia. Potrebbe anche sforzarsi di essere un amico un po’ più di merda qualche volta, eh. Questi sentimenti contrastanti che prova per lui lo ammazzeranno un giorno. Maledetto stronzo biondo e bellissimo. 

“No che non mi fai schifo”, dice, “È che... è strano. Troppo strano. Io e te... no, dai. Che dovremmo fare, baciarci tipo? Ti immagini? Non—“

Marti non riesce a terminare la frase che Giovanni gli afferra la faccia con le mani e gli stampa un poderoso bacio sulle labbra. 

Nell’istante in cui ciò accade, l’Universo tutto smette di funzionare, la vita si ferma, il cervello di Martino va in necrosi. Si sente così vivo che potrebbe essere morto. Ha senso? No. Il sangue gli affluisce dove non dovrebbe e il cuore gli schizza nel petto. Ecco, è finita. Può anche esalare l’ultimo respiro ora. _Addio_ _mamma, ti ho voluto bene. Papà, vaffanculo. Sono gay. Sono gayssimo. Giovanni, ti amo, ma vaffanculo pure te. Cazzo. Sì, il cazzo. Oh, Gesù._ Martino pensa a tutto e a niente. 

Quando si allontanano Giovanni ha ancora quel suo sorriso del cazzo a decorargli le labbra.

“Vedi? Non è così strano, zì. Alla fine ci abbracciamo, ci coccoliamo, ci accarezziamo, dormiamo insieme e alle elementari mi chiedevi sempre di tenerti la mano. Ci mancava solo il bacio”, Giovanni gli parla così vicino al viso che Martino può sentire il suo alito di caffè. Gli dovrebbe fare schifo, ma è in quella fase di innamoramento acuto che farebbe perdere la dignità a chiunque. Gio ha le mani sulle sue spalle e fa per scuotergliele un po’, continuando a sorridere come il cretino che è.

“Ok”, risponde solo Martino. Si sente un’ameba. Ha provato così tante emozioni insieme che ora non sa riesce neppure più a reagire. Deve aver raggiunto il Nirvana o qualcosa del genere. 

“Ok nel senso che lo facciamo? Facciamo i finti fidanzati per far ingelosire il tipo?” 

“Sì”

“Ti organizzi con Filippo e poi mi dici?”

“Sì”

“Daje”

“Daje”

Porca merda.

———

Martino deve aver perso qualsiasi cognizione spazio-temporale perché non ricorda come sia finito in un bar a bere qualcosa con Filippo. Stanno prendendo un aperitivo. Apericena.  _Aperipostcena_ . Insomma, sono andati ad ubriacarsi. Ha le labbra secche e screpolate perché sono ore che non ci passa la lingua sopra per inumidirle. È che Giovanni l’ha baciato, proprio lì, proprio sulla bocca. Sarebbe una cosa troppo intima. 

“Marti? Mi hai chiesto di vederci, devi dirmi qualcosa?”, dice Filippo, guardandolo con circospezione.

Martino apre la bocca e poi la richiude quasi subito. “Ehm. Ho fatto una cazzata”

Filippo annuisce e prende un sorso dal suo drink. “Beh? Sono stato mandato sulla terra esattamente per risolvere le tue cazzate, amore mio. Madre Natura non fa le cose alla cazzo di cane. Anzi, le fa a mo’ di vagina”

“Eh?”

“Vagina, mestruazioni. Il ciclo depura e fa vivere più a lungo. Io sono le tue mestruazioni” 

Martina lo fissa come se fosse una creatura mitologica: metà uomo, metà pisello. Devono essere i capelli rosa.

“È una metafora o... ?”

Filippo lo liquida con un gesto della mano e sospira. 

“Allora? Mi dici qual è questa cazzata che hai fatto oppure stai aspettando che mi finisca il negroni? Poi dovrei prenderne un altro e non c’ho soldi” 

Martino deglutisce. Poi lo fa un’altra volta. E ancora un’altra. Si guarda intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno li stia ascoltando e poi si sporge in avanti. 

“Ho detto a Gio che mi piace uno”

Filippo alza le sopracciglia. “Oh? E quindi? E poi questo chi è?”

“Fili, a me piace Gio” 

“Grazie per la scioccante rivelazione, non lo sapevo”

Martino si lascia cadere sullo schienale della sedia e gonfia le guance assomigliando ad un personaggio dei cartoni animati. 

“Non hai capito. A me piace solo e soltanto Gio. Quella della cotta è tutta una cazzata. Gli ho mentito, Fili” 

Filippo socchiude la bocca a formare una “o” e poi annuisce. 

“Capito. Scusa, è che capita di avere più cotte allo stesso tempo! Però va be’, tu sei il ragazzo più palloso del mondo, che mi aspettavo”

Martino gli dà un calcio da sotto il tavolo e l’altro si mette a ridere. 

“Perché l’hai fatto?”, chiede Filippo, sforzandosi di avere un’aria leggermente più seria. Ma proprio  leggermente . 

“Non lo so. Non so perché l’ho fatto. Ma non ti ho detto la cosa peggiore” 

Filippo poggia il mento sul palmo della mano e lo scruta con estrema attenzione, facendo cenno con la testa affinché continui a parlare. Nei suoi occhi, il fuoco. Fa un po’ spavento così. 

“Ecco, io... ho detto a Gio che il tipo... insomma, che il tipo non mi si fila e che ha la ragazza. E poi gli ho detto che è bisessuale”

Filippo borbotta un “caspita, ti sei messo di impegno” e Martino lo fissa come a supplicargli di non commentare e fargli prima finire. 

“Allora Gio... lo conosci, no? È- È... così. Mi ha detto che dovrei farlo ingelosire.  Con lui ” 

L’altro ragazzo strabuzza gli occhi e spalanca le fauci in maniera quasi comica. 

“ _ComeCosa_ ? Nooo! E tu? Oddio!” 

Martino si porta il dito indice alla bocca per incitargli ad abbassare la voce. Ha le orecchie così rosse che quasi si confondono con i capelli. 

“Non è questa la cosa peggiore, Fili”

Suspence. Tensione. Per qualche secondo si sentono solo i loro respiri cadenzati e la musica di sottofondo.  _ Calipso, cerchi per strada miracoli, gli altri ti dicono “c'est la vie", ora ricordi dov'è il tuo cuore.  _

“Mi ha baciato. Giovanni mi ha baciato” 

Filippo salta dalla sedia e si preme una mano sulla bocca. 

“Serio? No, aspe’, ma con la lingua? Possibile che il mio gay radar abbia fallito così miseramente? Martino, rispondi” 

Martino sale quasi sul tavolo e afferra Filippo per il colletto della maglietta, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che dovrebbe essere minaccioso ma che in realtà lo fa assomigliare ad un macaco strabico. 

“Shhh! Abbassa la voce! E poi no che non mi ha baciato con... con la lingua. Altrimenti non sarei qui. Non so nemmeno come ci sono finito, qui. Ma comunque l’ha fatto. La sua bocca sulla mia”, man mano che continua a parlare il tono della sua voce si fa sempre più basso fino a ridursi ad un sibilo appena percepibile. 

Filippo gli allontana con delicatezza le mani e gli chiede di risedersi. 

“Okay, calmiamoci”, dice, poi prende il cellulare e comincia a digitare velocemente. 

Martino lo fissa incuriosito. Ha il fiatone. È seduto da più di un’ora ed ha il fiatone. Che fatica la vita. 

Dopo qualche minuto, Filippo gli avvicina il cellulare al viso e glielo spiaccica praticamente sotto il naso. 

“Bene, scegli”

Martino fissa prima il telefono, poi Filippo, poi di nuovo il telefono.

“Non capisco” 

“Scegli tra questi quello che sarà il tizio bisessuale per cui hai una cotta, stiamo per mettere in atto il piano  geniale del tuo fidanzatino”, spiega Filippo con un sorrisetto malvagio e vagamente inquietante. 

Martino gli rivolge un’occhiataccia.

“Ma come! Ti ho chiamato perché volevo che mi convincessi a non fare la cazzata più grande della mia vita. Okay,  una delle cazzate più grandi della mia vita.”

Filippo socchiude gli occhi e si massaggia i seni paranasali, come se stesse facendo appello a tutta la sua pazienza e calma spirituale. 

“Martino. Come fai a non capire? È la tua opportunità di procurarti almeno una pomiciata con Giovanni. L’Universo ti sta facendo un enorme regalo e tu che fai, lo vuoi buttare via? Stupido ingrato” 

“Ma-“

“Niente  ma , Marti. Senti, non puoi continuare ad andare in giro con le mutandine bagnate, hai bisogno di sfogarti un po’. Hai capito?”

Martino avvampa e gli pare che non faccia altro ultimamente. Mannaggia a Filippo e alla sua maledetta lingua tagliente.

“Mi stai sul cazzo”, mormora. 

“Ti voglio bene anch’io, tesoro. Ora diamo inizio al piano sotto copertura: slinguazzata epica con la  crush storica!” 

“... Ok” 

Martino giunge alla triste conclusione di essere assolutamente e irrimediabilmente fottuto. 

“E comunque il fatto che hai una specie di catalogo di bei ragazzi è inquietante” 

——

In quel preciso istante, sono solo due le parole che occupano i pensieri di Martino: perché? e culo. Sopratutto culo. Culo. Culo. Culo. 

“Allora? Come sto?”, gli chiede Giovanni, girandosi per guardarlo e togliendogli finalmente il culo dalla faccia. Martino non ricorda l’ultima volta che Gio abbia indossato dei pantaloni così stretti e la verità è che gli stanno così bene che dovrebbe essere illegale. Sta andando in iperventilazione e spera che l’amico non se ne accorga.

“Bene”, risponde, “Senti Gio... non c’è bisogno che... voglio dire, tranquillo, non devi convincermi di quanto sei bello” 

Cos’ha appena detto.

Giovanni ridacchia e gli dà un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia che peggiora ancora di più situazione.

“Ma dovemo esse convincenti, Marti! Non devo convincere te, devo convincere il tipo. Dici che così sembro almeno bisessuale o sono ancora troppo etero?” 

Martino osserva Gio guardarsi allo specchio con l’espressione corrucciata e si sente un vero schifo. Il suo migliore amico si sta mettendo di così tanto impegno per aiutarlo in qualcosa che è solo frutto della sua codardia e falsità. Piano sotto copertura un cazzo. Filippo è proprio un coglione se pensa che manipolerà Gio a pomiciare con lui, qualcosa che  di sicuro gli rivolta lo stomaco solo al pensiero. Giovanni è etero e lo vede come un fratello, porca miseria.

“Gio,” dice, alzandosi e avvicinandosi all’amico, “senti... non dobbiamo farlo. Dico sul serio. Non- e se qualcuno di scuola ci vede e cominciano a girare voci sul tuo conto? E se poi pensano che sei gay e smettono di parlarti o se la prendono con te?”

Giovanni lo fissa un attimo interdetto, qualcosa nei suoi occhi che fa trasparire dolore, poi gli circonda le spalle con le braccia e lo stringe in un abbraccio, così, all’improvviso. 

“Non me ne frega niente”, mormora con la voce un po’ coperta dal fatto di avere la faccia spiaccicata sul suo collo, “ _Selezione naturale, zì_ ” e poi si allontana per guardarlo negli un occhi e sorridergli nella sua maniera morbida e dolce, dolcissima. 

Ogni volta che Martino pensa di non poter essere più innamorato di così, Giovanni gli prova che si sbaglia. Ma proprio di tanto. Ora ha un nodo in gola e sta facendo appello a tutta la sua forza per non mettersi a piangere e avere un crollo mentale, proprio lì, proprio davanti a lui. Gli piace da morire. Gli piace proprio un sacco ed è per questo motivo che deve dirgli la verità. Ora. 

Determinato più che mai, apre la bocca per vomitare tutto ciò che ha dentro (cotta a parte, certo. Ehm.), ma non fa neppure in tempo a pronunciare “Gio” che una testolina familiare fa capolinea da dietro la porta. 

“Marti? Gio?” 

Sua madre. 

Martino sospira sonoramente e rotea gli occhi. Che tempismo. 

“Mamma, che vuoi?”, dice un po’ troppo acidamente, abbastanza da beccarsi un’occhiataccia di rimprovero da parte di Giovanni, che si avvicina alla donna per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

“Io e Marti dobbiamo uscire. Come sto?”, chiede, facendo una giravolta su se stesso. 

Mamma Rametta dà una soffice carezza sul volto del ragazzo e sussurra “sei bellissimo”, poi “dove andate?”

Gio circonda le spalle di Marti con un braccio e lo stringe a sé. 

“Al nostro primo appuntamento”, dice, come se fosse la cosa più naturale e  giusta del mondo. Martino sente le guance scaldarsi e rivolge all’amico uno sguardo stupito. 

“Aspettate- voi? Oh mio Dio. Sul serio? O è uno scherzo?” 

“Sono serissimo!  Io e Marti siamo anime gemelle”

La donna si porta entrambe le mani alla bocca e gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime. Oh, no. Oh, merda.  Giovanni che cazzo dici. 

“Mamma-“

“Sono felicissima”, dice in un singhiozzo, poi si avvicina e dà ad entrambi i ragazzi un forte abbraccio. 

“ _Giovanni_ ” , mormora Martino in tono perentorio.

Gio gli risponde con un “shhh” e l’occhiolino. Lo odia. Eccolo di nuovo, il bipolarismo. _The Giovanni Garau con la u perché è sardo_ _effect_.

“È una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata, ma Gio- tu sei proprio il ragazzo che augurerei a mio figlio. Non immagino nessuno migliore di te come suo fidanzato” 

E per quella che è probabilmente l’ottantesima volta nell’arco di 72 ore, Martino va in morte celebrale. Il tutto condito con un po’ di infarto del miocardio. L’Universo sta chiaramente complottando contro di lui e più gente si ritrova coinvolta in quel delirio, meno sa come uscirne. 

Giovanni intanto se la ride, il bastardo. È tutta colpa sua. 

———

Ce dovemo da’ la mano?  Ma quale mano.  _Perché no?_ Perché mica gli dobbiamo far credere che siamo sposati, fra’.  _Addirittura?_ _Ma che c’hai, dodici anni zì?_ E va be’, damme ‘sta mano. _Daje._

Quando entrano nel locale, tutti gli occhi cadono su di loro. Martino si sente morire, ma allo stesso tempo il cuore in petto gli diventa dieci volte più grande perché è un po’ un sogno che si avvera. Lui e Gio che si tengono la mano e si amano apertamente e pubblicamente. I suoi pensieri sono così sdolcinati che Martino si vomiterebbe sui piedi da solo. 

“Ciao belli!”, li saluta Filippo, sorridendo sotto i baffi alla vista delle loro mani intrecciate. 

“Ciao!”, ricambiano il saluto i ragazzi. 

Bene, ora parlano anche all’unisono. Sono proprio quel tipo di coppia, eh? Cioè,  sarebbero. Sarebbero. 

Un ragazzo dai ricci neri e gli occhi nocciola compare da dietro le sue spalle e si butta praticamente addosso a Martino, costringendolo a lasciare la mano di Gio. 

“Marti! Sono troppo felice di vederti!”, lo saluta entusiasticamente prima di dargli un bacio sulla chiusura delle labbra. 

Martino ci mette più del dovuto a processare quanto successo, ma per fortuna riesce a collegare le sinapsi giusto in tempo ad evitare che la situazione diventi troppo imbarazzante. 

“Ciao...” Filippo non gli ha detto come si chiama il tipo. Non sa il nome. Il nome, cazzo. “ ... bello!”

Osserva Giovanni con la coda dell’occhio e nota che sta fissando il tipo con espressione truce. Non si fa domande a riguardo per non peggiorare la sua già precaria salute mentale. 

Tipo ricambia lo sguardo di Gio con altrettanto astio e gli sorride di lato. 

“E tu sei... ?”

“Giovanni. Sono il ragazzo di Martino” 

Martino emette un verso strozzato e rischia seriamente di affogarsi nel tentativo di ingoiare la saliva e inalare un respiro allo stesso tempo. Giusto per peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione, Giovanni gli circonda la vita con un braccio e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. Tipo alza un sopracciglio in un’espressione perplessa, mentre Filippo si morde il labbro per non ridere.

“Allora è vero ciò che dicono di te, Marti! Che hai lo zucchero sulla lingua e baciarti crea dipendenza. Voglio dire, per riuscire addirittura a convertire il tuo amico d’infanzia etero”

Giovanni stringe ancora di più la presa sui fianchi di Martino e non si sforza neanche di dissimulare lo sguardo sconcertato; Filippo apre la bocca e sgrana gli occhi come se stesse assistendo dal vivo ad una scena presa da una soap opera messicana. Martino vorrebbe uccidere. E uccidersi. Ma sopratutto uccidere. 

“Ma che stai a di’, fra?”, sbotta nervoso, facendo  _il_ gesto con la mano, quello che rappresenta l’espressione fenotipica della sua italianità. 

Filippo interviene prontamente, afferrando Martino per un braccio prima che si butti addosso a quello che in teoria dovrebbe essere  il ragazzo che gli piace per menarlo. 

“Allooora, io e Marti andiamo al bancone a prendere qualcosa da bene, mentre tu e Giovanni vi andate a sedere lì” dice, indicando un tavolino con il dito. 

Tipo acconsente con una scrollata di spalle e si avvia dove indicato, mentre Giovanni fissa Martino con espressione corrucciata per qualche altro secondo prima di seguirlo. 

Quando si sono entrambi allontanati abbastanza, Martino rilascia tutta l’aria che non sapeva neppure di stare trattenendo. 

“Fammi capire una cosa, Pisellone, hai pagato quel tizio per mettere su questa scena pietosa?” 

Filippo sbatte le ciglia in maniera teatrale. 

“Mi hai chiamato _Pisellone_?”

“Se vuoi ti chiamo  _stronzo che approfitta della fragilità emotiva del suo amico per metterlo in cose che potrebbero per sempre rovinargli la vita_!”

“Ma quanto sei drammatico? Non l’ho pagato, ma ti pare? Gli ho promesso una bella scopata, tutto qui. Con te” 

“... Cosa?”

Qualche istante dopo i due sono poggiati al bancone, Martino che si mantiene la testa tra le mani emettendo vibrazioni negative e Filippo che fa vagare lo sguardo tra l’amico e il barista fregno. 

“Va be’ Marti, ma non puoi fa’ così, eh! A parte che da qua ci vedono, quindi cerca di sembrare più una persona e meno uno zombi. Poi se magari ti sforzassi di fingere che Christian ti piace...”

Martino sbatte le mani sul bancone, facendo sobbalzare sia Filippo che il barista. 

“No! Non posso. Cosa sto facendo? Poi che nome di merda  Christian ” 

Colpo di tosse. 

“Allora, quali drink vi preparo?”, si intromette il ragazzo dietro al bancone, forzando un sorriso. 

Martino gli rivolge uno sguardo funereo. 

“A Giovanni piace la birra”

“Oh santo Dio”, mormora Filippo sottovoce, poi, “Tre negroni. Con tanto, ma tanto gin. E una birra per il suo _fidanzatino_ , ovviamente”. Occhiolino ammiccante. 

Il barista annuisce e si allontana per preparare le bevande. 

“Tu e Gio sembrate una coppia di sposini, amore mio. Cioè, manca sul serio soltanto che scopate-“

“Fili!”

“No, senti, se Giovanni pensa che fare il possessivo serva a far ingelosire qualcuno si sbaglia, eh. Prima sembrava stesse marcando il territorio, chi si avvicinerebbe mai per provarci con te?” 

Martino rotea gli occhi e sbuffa. Sente un familiare calore che parte dal collo e arriva alle guance, colorandogliele di rosa. Adorabile. 

“Basta. Non posso farlo, io- riguarda la mia salute mentale, okay?”

“Ma ti prego, hai fatto di peggio. Sei una vera serpe, quindi evita la scenata da sensi di colpa” 

Martino emette un suono sommesso e gli rivolge un’occhiata carica di indignazione. 

Intanto il barista ha già pronte le bevande e Filippo gli sta praticamente sbavando nei bicchieri. 

“Non sono solo i sensi di colpa, è- io devo scordarmi di Giovanni e non è facendo i finti fidanzati che ci riuscirò” 

Filippo gli molla un negroni e  la birra del suo _fidanzatino_ tra le mani, non prima di essersi procurato il numero di cellulare del barista (non si sa come, non si sa quando. Martino non sa nemmeno se ammirare le sue capacità di rimorchio o se esserne intimorito). 

“Quel che è fatto è fatto, Marti. Che vuoi fare? Dirgli la verità? Che io e Christian siamo complici e ti stiamo aiutando a... fare cosa, esattamente? Sei fottuto”

Martino piagnucola un po’ e prende un sorso dal suo drink. È  decisamente fottuto.

“Oh, ma cos’è ‘sta fissa per il negroni?”

“Sale che è una meraviglia” 

————

Seduti uno di fronte all’altro, Christian e Giovanni si lanciano sguardi di sfida. C’è un silenzio scomodo che li circonda e l’aria è così tesa che si potrebbe tagliare con un coltello. 

“Quindi, tu e Martino—“

“Quello che hai detto prima su Martino—”

Silenzio. Occhi marroni che scrutano occhi azzurri che scrutano occhi marroni. 

“Vai prima tu”, dice Christian con un’espressione che Giovanni non riesce a decifrare bene e che finisce solo per metterlo a disagio. 

“No, è che- è vero? Che Martino... zucchero... non pensavo lui...”

“Sei geloso?”

La cosa che fa ammutolire Gio non è tanto la domanda in sé, quanto il fatto di sentirsi seriamente infastidito dall’idea che Martino possa avere una reputazione del genere. Anche se fosse, cosa gliene importerebbe? Meglio per lui, no? Dovrebbe andarne fiero, no? No.

“Ma no zì, io e Marti siamo migliori amici da una vita e so che il nostro rapporto è unico e insostituibile.”

“ _Migliori_ _amici_? ”

“Eh sì, non è che due smettono di esse amici se si rendono conto di piacersi in quel senso lì. E tu? Non sei amico co’ la ragazza tua?”

“E te che ne sai che c’ho la ragazza?”

Christian deve mordersi il labbro per non ridere di fronte all’espressione di leggero panico che l’altro sta sfoggiando. 

“E tu come facevi a sapere che io e Marti siamo amici d’infanzia?” 

Christian apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma per fortuna Filippo e Martino arrivano giusto in tempo per salvargli il culo. 

“Oh, ti ho preso una birra alla spina, va bene?”, dice Martino a Giovanni mentre si siede vicino a lui. 

Gio mormora un “grazie zì” e perde qualche secondo ad osservare l’amico: i capelli ramati un po’ lunghi, abbastanza da coprirgli le orecchie, l’helix, le lentiggini sparse sulle guance insolitamente rosate. È strano. Sta pensando cose strane. 

“Di che parlavate?”, chiede Filippo, notando la tensione sui volti dei ragazzi. 

“Io e Gio stiamo facendo un po’ di conoscenza, tutto qui”, risponde Christian, recuperando quel sorrisino da bastardo che stava sfoggiando fino a qualche secondo fa con Giovanni, “Ero curioso di sapere da quand’è che lui e Marti hanno intrapreso una relazione. Allora?”

Martino sente una gocciolina di sudore freddo percorrergli la schiena, ma cerca di calmarsi ricordando che per fortuna di questo con Giovanni ne ha parlato prima di arrivare al locale. L’amico gli ha ricordato tre volte come avrebbero dovuto rispondere ad una domanda del genere per evitare di farsi sgamare. Tre volte.  _Tre volte_. Eppure, quando aprono la bocca per rispondere, Martino dice “sei mesi”, mentre Giovanni “tre”. 

Sia Filippo che Christian rimangono in silenzio a fissarli. Martino non sa come abbia fatto a rovinare tutto così in fretta. Che stia facendo il doppio gioco rende la situazione ancora più difficile e frustrante, perché Martino deve fingersi impanicato alla prospettiva di essere scoperto da Tipo, mentre il panico è dovuto al fatto che a scoprirlo potrebbe essere  _Giovanni_. Intanto deve trovare un modo per raggirare la cosa in maniera convincente e sente il suo unico neurone sbattere ferocemente contro la cassa cranica. 

“Beh,” dice Martino, “Ufficialmente stiamo uscendo da tre mesi, però mi sono reso conto di provare per Giovanni qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia da sei mesi - forse un anno”. 

È la cosa più fuori dal personaggio che abbia mai detto in vita sua, ma forse è anche la più vicina alla verità. Non ricorda il momento preciso in cui ha realizzato di avere una cotta per Giovanni, ma di una cosa ne è assolutamente sicuro: che quelli per il suo migliore amico fossero sentimenti tutt’altro che platonici l’ha capito e accettato ancor prima di accettare di essere gay. 

Martino può sentire gli occhi di Giovanni bucargli la tempia e, quando per istinto si gira a guardarlo, c’è talmente tanta tenerezza e confusione in quell’azzurro che il povero tonto innamorato sente il cuore e il cervello ridursi in una poltiglia zuccherosa. Quegli occhi sono il portale per il paradiso e il fatto che Martino abbia seriamente formulato un pensiero del genere gli fa venire il voltastomaco. Che schifo, porca miseria vacca. Si è ridotto non male, malissimo. 

Un colpo di tosse interrompe il loro intensissimo scambio di sguardi. Martino e Giovanni, entrambi con le guance arrossate, si voltano di scatto per rivolgere di nuovo la loro attenzione alle due persone che gli sono sedute davanti.

“Io proporrei un bel brindisi all’ _amour!_ ”,  dice Filippo con tono _vagamente_ canzonatorio, alzando il bicchiere di negroni che nel frattempo si è già svuotato a metà. 

Christian annuisce con vigore, mentre  _la coppia dell’anno_ forza un risolino imbarazzato. Un Giovanni inusualmente silenzioso si porta la bottiglia di birra alla bocca senza partecipare con troppo entusiasmo al brindisi. 

Quasi tre negroni e una manciata di birre dopo, il quartetto di amici (si fa per dire) è riversato al centro della sala. Christian si sta praticamente strusciando addosso a Martino, mentre Giovanni li fissa a distanza ravvicinata con espressione a metà tra l’incazzo furente e la sofferenza di chi sta affrontando un conflitto interno di dimensioni simili a quelle della guerra del Vietnam. 

“Tutto bene?”, gli chiede d’un tratto Filippo, sbucato da chissà dove. 

Giovanni sobbalza in maniera impercettibile. “Uh? Tutto ok”, risponde, senza staccare gli occhi da Martino e Christian. 

“Non mi pare”

“Non so di che parli”

“Sei geloso?” 

Gio emette un rantolo di fastidio e scuote la testa. “Eh? No! No, ovviamente. Sono-“

“Infastidito?”

“Cosa cambia?”

“Dimmelo tu” 

Momento di  _relativo_ silenzio. Ci sono solo una canzone reggaeton che pompa a tutta forza e una marea di gente che si agita nel bel mezzo del locale. 

“Io...”, comincia Giovanni, cercando di dissimulare il disagio e l’imbarazzo, “È solo che- che quel tipo non mi piace pe’ niente. Non è gelosia, eh. È- boh, Martino merita di meglio” 

Filippo stringe le labbra ed emette un “mmmh” sommesso, ponderando se dire quello che vorrebbe dire o no. Dirlo o non dirlo, dirlo o non dirlo, dirlo- 

“Tipo te?” 

Giovanni strabuzza gli occhi e boccheggia, colto di sorpresa. Non capisce neppure lui cosa diamine stia succedendo. E poi, che cazzo, sia Filippo che la presunta cotta di Martino sono simpatici come un dito nel culo. Il fatto che stia quasi prendendo in considerazione che possa piacergli, un dito nel culo, è assolutamente irrilevante. Aspetta. 

“Lo sai che questa-“

“È tutta una messa in scena? Sì, sì- oh! guardali! Credo stia anche funzionando!”

Gio osserva Christian sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di un Martino palesemente scocciato. Non appena Christian si allontana quel che basta per fissarlo negli occhi, il nostro caro Rametta gli rivolge uno sguardo semi scioccato. Poi è questione di attimi: Martino fa per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, Christian si sporge come se volesse _baciarlo_ e- 

“Ao! Ma che cazzo te credi de fa’?”, sbrocca Giovanni, afferrando Christian per una spalla e allontanandolo da Martino con uno strattone. 

“Mi sembra ovvio”, risponde lui con assoluta nonchalance. 

Gio si sventola una mano davanti la faccia, le orecchie rosse dalla rabbia. 

“Oh, ma te stai fori come n’barcone! Martino è il ragazzo  _mio_ eio sto proprio qua. La decenza lo sai cos’è?” 

Christian si passa una mano tra i capelli e poi si lascia andare in una risata che sa di presa in giro. 

“Oh, io sì che lo so. E tu? Mi avete preso per coglione? Non siete convincenti come fidanzati” 

Martino si afferra saldamente al bancone per non svenire, mentre Filippo sta trattenendo le urla con così tanta forza che gli occhi gli si sono riempiti di lacrime. Giovanni, intanto, ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e uno sguardo di assoluta sfida (che internamente stia morendo è un dettaglio trascurabile. Tipo quello del dito nel culo. Probabilmente la frequentazione con Martino non gli sta giovando troppo). 

“Ma che cazzo stai a di’? Che dovemo fa’, sesso nel bel mezzo del locale per essere convincenti?” 

“Baciatevi”

I suoni diventano improvvisamente ovattati, le figure dei suoi tre compagni di (dis)avventure notturne si fanno distanti e Martino può soltanto sentire un fastidioso ronzio nelle orecchie e la testa che gli gira un po’ per l’alcol, un po’ per la piega assurda che sta prendendo la situazione. Insomma, Giovanni sta rovinando quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il loro fantasmagorico e geniale piano di conquista e trovare un perché a questa cosa potrebbe causare variazioni spazio-temporali irreversibili. Martino è abbastanza consapevole di non brillare per intelligenza, o almeno non di farlo quando si tratta di interazioni umane, ma detto molto sinceramente, cosa credevano di ricavare da questa serata? Non solo lui e Giovanni, ma anche quegli altri due idioti. È tutto così insensato e al limite del fantascientifico che Martino giunge alla conclusione che in quel preciso momento, complice anche l’alcol, può a stento sperare che stiano condividendo un neurone in quattro. E chi tra loro ce l’abbia in prestito è qualcosa che non vuole sapere per paura di scoprire che di neuroni, lì in mezzo, non ce ne sono affatto. In ogni caso, elucubrazioni mentali a parte, Marti non sa se vorrebbe piangere o ridere o entrambi, disperarsi sicuramente, ma non ha neppure il tempo di reagire in maniera adeguata ché si ritrova fuori al locale faccia a faccia con un Giovanni stupidamente determinato. Ma cosa diamine gli passa per la testa e cosa cazzo sta succedendo. 

Quando Giovanni si sporge pericolosamente verso il suo viso, Martino sente come una secchiata di acqua gelata sulla testa che gli fa riprendere contatto con la realtà circostante.

“Aspetta”, dice improvvisamente, premendo una mano contro petto del migliore amico per frenarlo, “Ma che... ?Che sta succedendo?” 

Gio sbatte le palpebre e gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso.

“Ce stiamo pe’ bacià, zì”, risponde molto semplicemente, come se baciarsi fosse una di quelle cose che fanno quotidianamente. A Martino viene voglia di picchiarlo. 

“Eh?!  _No_ _._ ” 

“Marti... dai, non fare il timido. Già hai acconsentito”, si intromette Filippo. 

Marti lo incenerisce con lo sguardo. “No, un secondo. Non ricordo neppure in quale momento abbiamo lasciato il locale per uscire fuori. Siamo ubriachi ammerda, lo capite? E poi io a questo”, indica Christian, “non devo dimostrare un bel niente.” 

“Va be’, lo sapevo che era tutta ‘na cazzata”, borbotta Christian con i suoi soliti modi che ispirano _simpatia_ _._

Martino fa per vomitargli addosso insulti di ogni genere, ma non riesce ad emettere nessun suono perché la bocca gli viene immediatamente tappata da quella di Giovanni. Si irrigidisce. Sente le mani di Gio stringergli i fianchi e la sua bocca calda e i brividi e le gambe di gelatina. 

Qualche secondo dopo, l’amico (amico amico  _amico)_ si allontana di qualche centimetro, quel che basta per guardarlo negli occhi, e gli dice “baciami e basta”, la voce ronca. 

A Martino gira vorticosamente la testa ed è abbastanza sicuro di essere andato in morte bianca, perché non è assolutamente possibile che quello che gli sta alitando in faccia sia il vero Giovanni e che il suddetto lo abbia appena zittito con un bacio sulla bocca. Giovanni, che ha gli occhi lucidi per l’alcol e le labbra rosse e che gli sta stringendo in maniera possessiva i fianchi. Neanche nei suoi sogni migliori. È esattamente per questo motivo, per il calore viscoso che gli esplode nel bassoventre e si irradia nel petto, che Martino deglutisce e poi si sporge in avanti, unendo le labbra a quelle di Giovanni. Ed è vero che probabilmente sta condannando alla rovina il rapporto con il suo migliore amico, che dopo se ne pentirà amaramente, che passerà una settimana chiuso in camera a piangere e che risponderà male a sua mamma senza apparente motivo, ma forse una cosa del genere era destinata a succedere prima o poi. Tipo una bomba ad orologeria. Tic tac, tic tac, tic- 

Un gemito soffocato blocca il flusso di pensieri di Martino e rendersi conto che proviene da Giovanni lo manda definitamente in corto circuito. L’amico ha una mano poggiata sulla base del suo collo e l’altra a stringergli la spalla, mentre Martino ha fatto scivolare lentamente le mani lungo il suo petto, fino ad arrivare ai fischi sorprendentemente sottili, attirandolo maggiormente a sé.

Le loro bocche rimangono premute l’una contra l’altra per un tempo che sembra infinito, poi Giovanni socchiude leggermente le labbra per passare la lingua su quelle di Martino. Il povero (mica tanto) Rametta non può fare a meno di emettere un gemito, scostandosi dalla bocca di Gio il tempo di emettere un versetto di eccitazione, per poi attaccare nuovamente la bocca dell’altro, questa volta a fauci spalancate. Quando le loro lingue inevitabilmente si sfiorano, Martino può sentire i suoi visceri prendere fuoco, le gambe rammollirsi e il cuore martellargli furiosamente nella cassa toracica. È tutto troppo troppo troppo. Da un semplice bacio a stampo, ora i due sono praticamente avvinghiati, le bocche voraci e le mani che vagano dappertutto (e cuori che schizzano nel petto e pensieri che sono tutto e niente, soprattutto niente). È un’allucinazione, pensa Martino, è tutto frutto della sua vivacissima immaginazione. 

È soltanto dopo insistenti colpi di tosse, che arrivano alle orecchie di Giovanni e Martino praticamente per sbaglio, che i due si decidono di staccarsi. Il distacco è brusco e violento e i due si allontanano come se scottati. C’è un momento di lunghissimo silenzio imbarazzante, i peggiori due minuti e mezzo della loro esistenza, poi Christian scoppia fragorosamente a ridere. 

“Porca miseria!”, esclama, una mano premuta sulla bocca, “Regà... ma qua si fa sul serio, eh! Sono sconvolto, sconvolto ve dico!” 

Altre risate. Filippo è troppo impegnato a fissarli con gli occhi spalancati come due piatti e la mascella praticamente a terra. 

“Certo che l’avete presa proprio sul serio, eh”, continua a rincarare la dose Mister Simpatia, “Sappiate che al vostro matrimonio ce voglio venì!”

Ancora silenzio. Filippo lancia a Martino uno sguardo significativo, ma l’altro non si azzarda ad alzare gli occhi dal suolo. Ha le orecchie così rosse che sembra stia per scoppiare e la mani gli tremano nonostante non faccia per niente freddo. 

“Bene, io il mio l’ho fatto, ora devo andare in bagno ché a forza di trattenere le risate mi è venuto da fare pipì” 

Christian dà una pacca sulle spalle sia a Marti che a Gio, dopodiché si dilegua all’interno del locale. 

Altro, lunghissimo silenzio. 

Filippo sospira e sembra fare appello a chissà quale forza spirituale per non dire nulla di compromettente (come se baciarsi con la lingua non fosse compromettente abbastanza), poi si avvicina a Martino e gli sussurra, “dopo parliamo di questo macello”. 

Martino non dice nulla perché al momento ha un buco nero al posto del cervello e il suo sistema nervoso si rifiuta categoricamente di processare quanto successo. Ecco, è stato appena modificato un leggerissimo ma teoricamente immutabile equilibrio all’interno dell’universo ed ora è fottuto. Cosa che avevo già previsto abbondantemente, ma forse senza prenderne veramente coscienza. 

“Anche io devo andare al bagno!”, dice Filippo, “ci vediamo dentro, amici” 

Marti borbotta un “vaffanculo, stronzo”, poi si gira a guardare Giovanni, che se ne sta con le braccia conserte e la faccia rossa come non mai. 

I ricordi del bacio di qualche attimo prima si fanno improvvisamente vividi e il respiro gli si mozza, lo stomaco si attorciglia e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. Ecco, sta piangendo. Lo sapeva. 

“Ho fatto una cazzata”, dicono improvvisamente all’unisono. Giovanni boccheggia per lo stupore quando nota gli occhi lucidi dell’amico e si avvicina per poggiargli teneramente una mano sulla spalla. È qualcosa che gli viene d’istinto, qualcosa di naturale e giusto. 

“Scusami, zì. Io- io non lo so. Forse ho bevuto troppo. Nun ce sto a’ capì n’ cazzo” 

Martino scuote la testa e allontana non troppo bruscamente la mano di Gio. Non sa di cosa diamine stia parlando quell’idiota biondo per cui ha perso la testa in maniera imbarazzante e ha paura di scoprirlo. L’unica cosa che sa è che non gli va più di mentire e che ha appena distrutto l’amicizia pura e genuina che lo legava a Giovanni e nulla ha più senso. E che vorrebbe piangere a dirotto. 

“No- no, Gio. No. È tutta colpa mia. È tutto- è tutta na’ cazzata che ho fatto _io”_

”Marti-“ 

”No Gio- io quello, Christian, non lo conoscevo nemmeno prima di stasera. Ti ho detto una bugia perché- perché-“

”Perché sei gay?” 

Silenzio. Martino sente improvvisamente il bisogno di dormire per trentaquattro anni e allontanarsi dalla civiltà per altri ventidue.

”Eh?”

Giovanni deglutisce e si avvicina nuovamente a lui, ignorando i tentativi dell’altro di mantenere le distanze.

”Io- io pensavo di non avere nessun problema con il fatto che sei gay. Effettivamente non ne avevo... almeno fino a stasera. Poi- poi quello- Christian- non lo so. Mi sono sentito infastidito.”

Martino guarda a destra, poi a sinistra, poi guarda all’interno del locale e nota Christian e Filippo parlottare felicemente, poi si controlla il polso per capire se almeno una delle suo funzioni vitali è ancora intatta. Poi rivolge di nuovo la sua attenzione a quello che dovrebbe essere Giovanni Garau con la u perché è sardo, acc (anche conosciuto come) suo migliore amico, amico _eterosessuale_ \- 

“Eh? Gio... hai capito che non ho nessuna cotta per quel Christian e che ti ho detto una cazzata grande quanto una casa a tre piani, vero?” 

“Oh, sì. Lo capisco. È perché io, Elia e Luchino parliamo sempre di figa, no? E volevi vendicarti.”

Martino non sa se vorrebbe urlare, dargli un pugno sul naso o baciarlo. Nel dubbio ha una mezza crisi di nervi che si manifesta tramite un “no...” soffocato e una mano sugli occhi. Non lo biasima, ovviamente. Come potrebbe anche solo sospettare che lui, Martino Rametta, amico di infanzia, un _fratello_ , abbia una cotta per lui. 

“Marti? Stai piangendo?”

”Ci siamo baciati”, gli ricorda Martino, così, giusto per. Perché odia da morire che sia talmente calmo e rilassato. 

Giovanni si passa una mano tra i capelli, palesemente imbarazzato. 

“Lo so.”

”Ti pare normale?”

”Non lo so. Mi è anche piaciuto”

”Cosa”

”Cosa”

Martino si lascia cadere sulla panchina (una panchina? C’era una panchina?), dando il meglio di sé per sembrare il più possibile disperato. È sul punto di avere una sincope ed è per questo motivo che si autoconvince che si tratta di un sogno lucido. O di una vera e propria allucinazione. 

Giovanni si siede al suo fianco, senza però riuscire a guardarlo in faccia. 

“Scusami, zì. Me puoi pure mannà affanculo” 

E Martino lo sa che è stupido e insensato, che sono ubriachi da fare schifo, che non potrà mai funzione, che porterà solo tanto dolore e dolore e ancora dolore, lo sa. Lo sa benissimo, eppure. 

“Gio, mi piaci”, dice, senza prima collegare il cervello. Ancora una volta. Se ne pente subito. 


End file.
